Heaven?
by Harri The Celery
Summary: After a football game Hinata gets stuck grilling hamburgers. But it's okay she has a rum and coke to keep her company...well, mostly rum. Naruto/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction story! I'm so excited!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (If I did why would I be on _fan_fiction?) I also don't own Love Potion Number Nine by the Searchers or anything else. But I do happen to have a very fine HB 2 Ticonderoga pencil. **

* * *

I flipped another hamburger absent-mindedly. I was wearing an apron that said "Grill Master" on it.

"Aw, c'mon baby. Don't go out on me!" I bent over and blew on the coals; sparks flew up and the fire came back to life...kind of.

The endless chatter and outbursts of laughter drifted from the house along with the fast beat of music. How had I ended up with hamburger flipping duty? I took a sip of my rum and coke and thought back a little ways.

Well. Let's see, after the football game, Sakura and Ino dragged me to this party. Once inside the mansion where the party was being held, Ino had gone to dance with some random guy. Not long after, Sakura went to find Sasuke, leaving me by myself. Growing tired of the earsplitting music, I wandered outside where I found Kiba, one of the football players, at the grill.

"Hey Piñata!"

"It's Hinata."

"Right, right! How's life?"

"Oh, fine. Congratulations on winning the game."

"Aw, it was nothing. Suna was doomed from the beginning...hey, do you like grilling things? You wanna take over here?"

"Sure." How could I say no? I had nothing else to do.

"Sweet! Here's the spatula...and this apron dealio...and I'm off to par-taaaay!" Kiba bounded towards the glass double doors that lead inside. He stopped and turned around. "Uh. Hinata. Have you seen Ino?"

"She was dancing last I saw her."

"Gotcha." He snapped his fingers at me. "Later."

So that's how I ended up on my own. I took a sip of the rum and coke I acquired somewhere along the way.

"Flippin' burgers on the grill, like a G6. When we grill we do it right..." I sang softly. My mind began to wander to a certain blonde.

I'd known Naruto in high school; we were friends. When I learned that he was going to the same college as me, University of Konoha, I had been ecstatic—still am. But Naruto had been working so hard, keeping up grades and working multiple jobs to pay for college, that I had hardly seen him since high school graduation. Then he joined the football team and _never _got to talk to him. It sucked. He was my main reason—scratch that, my _only _reason for going to every single football game_. _

The smell of burning beef and the sound of a door opening made me snap out of it.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" I winced at the charred burgers. Well, shit. There go Kiba's burgers. Just...shit. Shit, shit-

"Ah, that's a problem."

"EH!" I jumped and whipped around. Naruto was standing less than a foot away from me. The proximity made my heart rate quicken to a 100 miles an hour. Well, actually your heart would be going beats not hours. And if it was going 100 beats per hour I'd be dead. Shut up brain! Shut _up_! "H-hello Naruto." Damn stutter.

"Hey, Hinata. I see you're burning hamburgers." Naruto said jovially.

"Uh. Well, n-not on purpose. I apologize!"

"I'm just teasing you Hinata!" Naruto gently took the metal spatula from my hand and began removing the burned burgers and putting fresh ones on. "Let's start over, shall we?"

Was I in heaven? Cause I didn't remember dying. "You did a really good job in the game." I said, trying to act casual and taking a sip from my drink.

"Heh. Thanks. I saw you in the stadium. Left side? Two rows up. I didn't know you were one for cheering like that." Naruto chuckled.

I blushed. Out of the hundreds of people at the game, Naruto saw me? Maybe I had choked on the smoke while grilling and really _had _died. It's possible.

"You're always at the football games. I bet you're Konoha's biggest fan."

"Oh I don't know about _Konoha's _biggest fan." I laughed. Naruto looked at me and smiled. Then chuckled. Soon we were both laughing uncontrollably.

"Ha! Haha! Ehehehe! What's," I gasped for breath, "so funny?"

"I don't know!" Naruto crowed. We lapsed into silence. "You have a really pretty laugh, you know?"

"Naruto! What are you drinking?" I giggled and tried to read the label on his beer. It was a bit blurry for some reason.

"Hinata, more like what are _you _drinking?"

"Love potion number niiiiiiine" I sang, lifting my arms up and twirling in a circle.

Naruto smiled. "You are drunk."

"Shhhh!" I put my finger against Naruto's lips. "Shhhh. If my dad ever found out I got drunk when I was supposed to be studying, he would fuh-reak out!" I laughed. "Let's dance! I don't care if I'm the Grill Master, forget the damn burgers!" I took Naruto's hands and spun us in a circle. "Ugh. My head!" Okay. Too much spinning wasn't such a hot idea. I opted for resting my head on Naruto's shoulder and swaying back and forth. Naruto put his hands on my hips and swayed with me.

"I've never danced with anyone before..." I mumbled.

"Seriously? Not even at the prom in high school?"

"Nah. I was the loser who came alone and ate all the Doritos at the snack table."

"I would've asked you to dance... but I got the flu and had to stay home."

"I remember that."

"All the guys were stupid not to ask you to dance."

"S'okay." You're dancing with me now." I smiled into his shirt.

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Yeah?" I lifted my head and looked up at him. He bent his head down and our lips met. It was a simple kiss. But it was better and sweeter than anything I ever could've imagined.

Inside the music pulsed and the people crowded, but outside it was just us. The stars shined up above and a gentle breeze ruffled my hair. Naruto's hands were on my waist and my arms were around his neck. And Naruto was kissing me gently on the lips.

I was totally in heaven.

* * *

**well? Did you hate it? Did you like it? I appreciate any comment you may have! Criticism too. I apologize for any grammatical errors.**

**Thanks so much for reading! Cheerio**

**~Harri The Celery**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :]**

* * *

The sun glared through my window and nearly blinded me when I opened my eyes up Sunday morning. Good God. My head hurt. I glanced at my bedside clock–it was 9:06 AM–and attempted to get out of bed, but I was still half asleep, and my head was _killing _me so I ended up tripping and falling flat on my face. I stared at the wood floor for a moment, contemplating things.

So...the reason I was...hungover. Oh my _God_! I was _hungover!_ My dad is going to kill me when he figures out I got _drunk_! Ugh. I remember now. Ino and Sakura had dragged me to some frat house party after the football game and I'd gotten drunk! I remember the smell of smoke...grilling. That's right! I was grilling cheeseburgers! After that...hmmm. My mind's blank. Who knows what happened after that. I guess Ino and Sak got me home.

But...there was something nagging at my mind. Something..._something_ else happened. Grilling...outside...with...Naruto Uzumaki? Did...did–wait a second! Did Naruto Uzumaki _kiss _me? Whoa! Hold on there brain. If this is some sick joke you've dreamed up it is time to _stop_. I did not kiss Naruto Uzumaki in a drunken stupor. No way. No how. It's so annoying how sometimes you have dreams and they're just _so _realistic that you actually believe it happened. Like once after I read the last Harry Potter book, I had a dream and woke up thinking I really was Severus Snape. Now was just another one of those totally _weird_ circumstances where a dream seemed true. I thought I'd kissed Naruto there for a split second, but it was, I assure you–and myself, _just a dream. _

"You _dreamed_ it Hinata Hyuuga," I mumbled to myself as I pushed myself off the floor and walked into our apartments tiny kitchen. Once I had some coffee brewing, Ino and Sakura appeared from their rooms, as if summoned by some magical force.

"Sup, Hinata?" Ino said groggily as she poured herself a mug of coffee. "That was a sweet party last night, huh?"

"Uh...it'd be sweet if I rembered what happened. My head hurts _so_ much." I leaned against the counter and cradled my head in my hands.

"Aw! Our little Hinata baby got a hangover!" Ino joked.

"We're such a bad influence on you," Sakura laughed. "So was that like, the first time you ever went to a college party?"

"Naw! I went to that welcome dinner party first year!"

"It's the first time she's been to a college party," Ino concluded.

"What? No, I just said–"

"Hinata," Sakura said gently,"That party was hosted by professors. You can barely call it a party. If I remember right, we ended up talking about finances..."

"Wow. I can't believe that it's our junior year of college and that was the first real party you went to." Ino patted my back, but I shrugged her off annoyed that my roommates were making such a big deal out of it.

"It was just a stupid party. God! But anyway... did I pass out or something? Did you have to drag my half-dead body home?" I laughed at the thought, but stopped when I saw Ino and Sakura exchange puzzled looks. "What?"

"Uh...Hinata? We didn't take you home," Ino said.

"Yeah, when we got back to the apartment you were fast asleep in your room and we thought you'd just came home early," Sakura explained. "I wouldn't worry about it. You probably just took a cab back. I mean, you're home now. There's nothing to worry about."

I shrugged and went about making some breakfast. Sakura was right. I had nothing to worry about. I had probably just walked home and passed out in my room. Simple. Right?

* * *

**Well...I know this was supposed to be a one shot but it got such a good reaction that I decided to keep on writing. Hope this chapter was up to par; I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story. **

**Thanks for all your amazing reviews! I love you guys! Apologies for any grammatical errors I overlooked. **

**-Harri The Celery**


	3. Chapter 3

**IT'S ABOUT TIME I UPDATED, HUH? I've changed the characters from being in their sophmore year in college to being in their junior year in college. If you care...yuh know.**

* * *

It was the following wednesday that I saw him.

I was working the afternoon shift at Starbucks, whipping up some wierd caramel frappuccino shit.

"One grande caramel frappuccino with extra chocolate drizzle for Sai?" I said setting the concoction on the counter and watching as a disturbingly pale guy came over and picked it up. He mumbled his thanks and shuffled off with his laptop. I glanced to the front of the store when someone strolled into the store out of the brisk November weather. I did a double-take, nearly breaking my neck, and ducked behind the counter when I realized who it was.

Naruto walked up and drummed his fingers on the counter top as he glanced around. He had a beanie pulled down over his sun-streaked surfer-dudeish hair and a well-used (courteous form of crappy) messenger bag slung across his shoulder. His blue eyes really were the most beautiful I've seen. It was kind of weird seeing him at the Starbucks 'cause a) well...he never comes here _because _b) he was poor, to be frank, and c) Starbucks is insanely expensive so only the rich, preppy kids come here. Poverty-stricken students-like Naruto- went to the convenience store round the corner for their cup of joe.

Naruto leaned over the counter, looking around...looking for...Wait! Omigawd!_ I'm still hiding behind the counter. _I sprung up as fast as I could and blurted out "CanIhelpyou?"

Naruto jumped back slightly, startled. Aw, crap. I really need to think things through before I do them; I can't go springing up from behind Starbucks' counters like a damn jack-in-a-box. I bet Naruto thinks I'm an idiot.

"Hey! Hinata I didn't know you worked here. No, well, actually I did...haha. I was just stopping by. To see how you are...yep. Sooo...how are you?"

"I'm great." This was slightly odd. Was Naruto nervous? Naw! It's just me. After all Naruto has never been able to stay still in the past and has always talked a lot. So him standing across from me fidgeting and going all motor-mouth was weird at all. "How about you? How's life?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just came form class and am heading to work. So...did you enjoy the party last Saturday?"

"Yeah. Where you there?"

Naruto stopped jiggling his foot and looked at me. "Yeah," he said slowly. "I was there. I talked to you."

"Oh right! I remember now." I totally did not remember. "That was fun."

Naruto smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, which had sort of a confused look in them. "Yeah and we danced..." He sort of mimed dancing and looked at me as if to say 'Remember?'

"Uh. That was loads of fun! Gosh. I _really _should go to those partys more often." In my head I was thinking, _What the HELL? Naruto danced with me? And I DON'T REMEMBER? Okay maybe I faintly remember but...no no no. THAT part was a dream. Okay. I'm just muddling dreams with reality here. Oh geez. Maybe I should tell Naruto the truth..._

"Well actually-" I fiddled with my fingers-" I was kind of-heh, you know- drunk. Yeah? So...um... I don't remember much." Naruto was going to think I was a total inebriate.

"Oh...you don't remember?" Naruto looked relieved and disappointed at the same time. Naruto nodded his head slowly and said, "That's too bad."

"Yeah." I chuckled nervously. A moment passed. "Did you want coffee or anything?" I asked since he didn't seem to have much else to say.

"Sure, I'll have a cup of coffee."

"Anything in it?"

"Naw. But maybe I'll have one of those donut things too."

"Okay. Here you go." And Naruto paid for his over-priced coffee and dessert and left, waving to me as he pushed open the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. I watched him as he jogged across the street while taking a bite out of his donut. I leaned against the counter and sighed.

* * *

**Okay! Tell me if there are any grammatical errors (I didn't have time to read through it so...there may be a few) and I shall fix them! Thanks for reading, please review, and have a wonderful day!**

**-Harri The Celery**


	4. Chapter 4

**RedTed...your wish has been granted :D Read on beautiful people!**

* * *

Every now and then in the late autumn there's a day that is exceptionally warm for the season. On those days students at the University Of Konoha flocked to the little strip of brick stores and cafes and to the grounds of the college to do their studying outside and soak up the sun while it lasted.

Today was one of those days. I walked down the gravel pathway that led to various little flower gardens. I turned and stepped through a gate into the quietest garden. It was my favorite garden. In the summer it was bright with colorful flowers and the tall sycamore tree provided the perfect amount of shade. There were also huge boxwood bushes that lined the brick walls, making it feel like it's own little universe. The leaves had long fallen off the big sycamore tree and there weren't many flowers out now but it was still my favorite garden.

I set my backpack down and sat on the grass in a nice secluded spot behind some boxwood. It was like my own little study room. I pulled my bulky chemistry textbook out of my backpack. The sun was so warm that I unlaced my high-tops and kicked them off. I lay down on my stomach in the soft grass and tried to focus on my chemistry work...but the sun was so warm. And my eyelids were feeling heavy. The words that I was reading began to get muddled together. I rested my head on my arms and let the sun warm my body. I'll just take a short break...I'll close my eyes for just one minute...

"...right here. There's a picnic table."

"Hn. Can you hand me my sandwich? I had the BLT. That's a chicken salad dipstick. I said bacon, lettuce and tomato."

" Alright, alright! My mind is other places I tell you! Here's your goddamn BLT."

"...so what happened?"

My eyes snapped open. I recognized those voices.

"Okay," said Naruto. "So you know that party last Saturday that was after the game?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied.

"Well. I was chilling, but it was too loud inside–I'm pretty sure that I've got some permanent eardrum damage. So I went outside and lo and behold, there's Hinata."

I was considering walking over to the other side of the bush to say hi but stopped when I heard my name. Why are they talking about me? Oh my God! I have to know! I silently crawled closer to the bush on my hands and knees.

"I didn't know she went to parties. I thought she was one of those studious, non-social types," said Sasuke.

I peeked through the bushes. Wow, I feel like James Bond or something. All I need now are some fancy shmancy gadgets and I'd be good to go. I watched as Naruto took a sip of his iced tea.

"Well I don't usually go to those parties either so...firsts for everyone, I guess."

Sasuke shrugged and cracked open a can of coca-cola.

"Anyway. Let me continue...you coccydynia."

"Hn."

"So Hinata and I start chatting and...I don't really know how to explain this." Naruto scratched his head.

"For Christ's sake, Naruto! You said you had a 'slight problem' and needed my help, so now I'm here to help, but you won't spit it out. I haven't got all damn day."

"Gimme a break. It's complicated."

I was starting to get worried. Well actually _very_ worried. Naruto had a problem and it was appearing to involve me in some way or another. And, as if that wasn't enough, Naruto had been desperate enough to consult Sasuke. So whatever happened must've been pretty bad. Crap. I listened from behind the bushes nervously.

"Well, basically, we were talking, and she was kind of drunk and I kinda-maybe-sorta kissed her."

"Oh my God," Sasuke groaned while I had to stop myself from screaming a string of verbal diarrhea. SO it was true! It really did happen! I pulled at my hair and wished the earth could swallow me whole right then and there.

"Haven't I taught you any better than to go taking advantage of drunk girls?"

"I couldn't help it!"

"Bad idea."

"Guess what? It gets worse!"

My eyes bugged out. It got worse? What did I do now? Did I try to rape him or something hideous like that? Oh Jesus. I bet that was why he was acting so weird yesterday at Starbucks. Naruto continued talking,

"Then she passed out cause she was so drunk!"

"Are you sure this is Hinata that we're talking about? Passing out at parties isn't exactly her forte."

"I swear that it was Hinata! I swear to God! She passed out and–I didn't know what to do. She was pretty drunk so when she regained consciousness I walked her back to her apartment–"

"Did you have sex?"

"_No_! But-heh, well–Anyway! I saw her yesterday and she doesn't remember anything!"

"That's good right?"

"No. I dunno. If it were any other girl..."

"Oh. I gotcha."

By this point I wasn't really listening anymore. I needed to get out of there before they figured out that I had heard their whole conversation. What the hell was I thinking playing spy like that? James Bond my ass. I knew that Naruto was telling the truth. Because I remembered. I remembered everything.

I tried to be a quite as possible as I tossed my textbooks into my backpack. I remembered how Naruto had walked the staggering, drunk me back to my apartment. I had leaned my head against his shoulder as we walked and messed with his hair. Drunk Me had flirted with Naruto.

I pulled on my high-tops and picked up my backpack. I needed to leave before Naruto and Sasuke saw me. Shit. The only way out of the garden was to walk straight past them. Shit shit shit. Think, Hinata. It's critical that you don't freak out. What was I _thinking_? How can I get out of here? Oh course! I turned around. Behind me was a brick wall, about six feet tall. On the other side of the wall was a path that led behind the gardens. I reached up and grabbed the top of the wall. I hefted myself up. It's very hard to climb a wall. Especially when there's a butt load of books in your backpack, weighing you down. My fingers slipped. I fell. I yelled, "Fuck!" loudly. Very loudly.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped talking. I'm screwed.

"Somebody's over there."

"Fuck, shit, damn!" I whimpered. They'd heard me. Who hadn't? They were coming to see what all the commotion was about. I grabbed the top of the wall yet again and hoisted myself up, and this time I guess it was pure desperation that propelled me over the wall. I'm pretty certain that I had put the University Of Konoha Parkour group to shame cause I scaled that wall so fast.

I fell to the other side with a thud as I heard Naruto yell "Hey!" I prayed to God that he hadn't seen me and if he had seen me that he hadn't recognized me. I threw my hoodie up and started running as fast as I could. As I ran the memories plagued me...

"_Do you have a key to your apartment with you Hinata?" Naruto said as he took my shoulders to steady me. _

"_In ma pocket..." I mumbled as I fumbled with my jacket, trying to get the keys out of my pocket. "Here." I handed them to Naruto and he stuck the key in the deadbolt. As he unlocked the door, I traced little circles on his flannel shirt with my finger. He pushed the door open and turned around to face me. He motioned me in, but I just looked at him. _

"_Hey," I said quietly. _

"_Hey," Naruto replied. I closed the distance between us in two steps and took his face in my hands and pulled him down to my lips. We kissed for a minute or so until Naruto pulled away._

"_Hinata. You've had too much to drink. You probably need some food in your stomach." He spoke sternly but was gentle when he pushed me through the door. _

"_Aw, shut up," I slurred. I sat on the small counter in the kitchen as Naruto rummaged around in the kitchen, looking for something for me to eat. _

"_Whoaaa, oh. Ohhh, oh." I began to sing as I drummed my hands against the cupboards. "Some nights I wish that this all would end. Some nights..." I trailed off and leaned my head back, accidentally slamming it against the wall._

"_Fuck. I'm going to bed. Night." I jumped off of the counter and stumbled. Naruto dropped the sandwich he was making and caught me._

"_You sure you don't want something to eat? It'll help you sober up."_

"_Naw." Then I got up on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear, "I think you're hot." I giggled, ran to my room, slammed the door, and passed out in bed._

I wished the mortifying memories would disappear, but my mind kept playing them over and over again. Naruto, who had been so gentle and nice to me. His piercing blue eyes. The smell of his aftershave–kind of like cloves. And me. Silly, drunk, stupid me.

Shit.

What had I done?

* * *

**Alrighty-o. As always, I luuuuurve ANY comments you wish to make and puh-lease tell me if you see any grammatical errors (as usual, I am too lazy to proof read it multiple times...). Thanks for reading! Review!**

**-Harri The Celery**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh I haven't done a disclaimer in a while...I _don't _own Naruto. Thank you very much. Onward!**

* * *

That night I sat in my bedroom, ate a whole bag of marshmallows, and devised myself a plan. I would _never_ under any circumstances breath a word of this situation to anybody. It would be my little secret... and I guess Sasuke's and Narutos too. Damn. I hoped that they wouldn't talk about it.

"Hinata?" I looked up to see Sakura poking her head into my room. "Ino's out and I'm too tired to do anymore studying. What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I replied too quickly. "Just hittin' the books."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "If you're 'hittin' the books' then why are all the books on the other side of the room?" Sakura sat down on the floor next to my bed and picked up the empty marshmallow bag. "Did you eat all of these?"

"...Yeah."

"That's disgusting. C'mon, Hina-baby," Sakura said in an exaggerated baby voice. "What's wrong? I can tell somethings eating you and as your best friend I'm entitled to know."

My resolve to keep my problems to myself broke right there. Before I knew it, we were both huddled on my bed, eating a box of pop-tarts while I explained everything to Sakura. From the burnt burgers to the random, drunk kiss to the parkour incident. I told Sakura _everything._

* * *

When I finally finished I took a deep breath.

Sakura nibbled on her pop-tart. "Wow," she said. I waited for her to say more but she just nibbled on her pop-tart...and dropped crumbs on my bed.

"Sakura! I've opened up my _soul_ to you and all you can say is 'wow'? I need some help here! And stop getting crumbs all over my goddamn bed!"

"Somebody's pissy..."

"_Sakura! _Puh-leaaaaase," I moaned. "That doesn't help." I flopped onto my pillow and dragged a hand across my face. I felt so frustrated. I felt like I was about to go crazy. Maybe I would go crazy...and end up living on the streets as a poor hobo, selling moldy loaves of bread to passerby's and digging through dumpsters for crap. "I don't want to be a hobo!"

"I'm feelin' that."

"I just really...it...gah! This is pathetic. I'm all bent up over a guy who will never feel the same way about me! I can't waste my time like this. It's just that...crap. I really like him. I'm always thinking about him. Twenty four seven."

"That's some serious shit." I could tell Sakura wasn't totally awake and listening, but I continued.

"And every time I see him it...it makes me like him more."

"Ah."

"So what do I do?"

"We're out of pop-tarts." Sakura shook the empty box tiredly.

"I know! Wow! God, it's so simple! _Why _didn't I see this before? Ha! Okay, listen to this, Sakura."

Sakura looked at me with weary eyes. "What?"

"I...avoid Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Okay so you know how every time I see him I like him more? Well, if I _don't _see him and _don't_ talk to him my feelings will just fade away. And there you go. Problem solved."

"I dunno, Hinata."

"You watch. It'll work." I grinned evilly. This petty thing called 'feelings'? Hah! I laugh in its general direction.

* * *

So that's what I did. I avoided Naruto. And I got pretty good at it too. If I saw him in the grocery store or somewhere, I simply walked the other way and cautiously proceeded to the nearest exit. A few times he came into Starbucks on my shift, and I just made some dumb excuse to go to the back room and get more coffee beans, leaving someone else to wait on him. I even stopped going to football games and hardly went _anywhere_ for fun. Basically, I became a hobbit that lived in the apartment I share with Ino and Sakura. I only went out for one of three reasons: classes, my job, and an occasional run to the grocery store.

Before I knew it Christmas break had came and went and January had flown by. February was here and I was ready to have a mental breakdown–well that's being dramatic. I couldn't avoid the facts anymore. Avoiding Naruto had _definitely _not helped. It hadn't helped me get over him. It had only made me like him more. And I'm not even sure if that's possible. Good grief. I'm obsessed.

* * *

**So...hmmmm. Review? Yeah. I'm not so happy with this chapter...**

**Thanks for the reviews I got last time. You're the best :D and by the way, the story has changed from when I first published it as a one-shot. So should I change the description? PM me or leave your ideas in a REVIEW! Thank you thank you. **

**Laterade dudes and dudettes**

**-Harri The Celery**


	6. Chapter 6

**Firstly...20 REVIEWS? Waaaaaaaaw *does a little happy dance* you guys are da bomb! I read each and every one of them and they make me smile so much. If I could I would bake each of you a yummy treat and wrap it up with a pretty little bow and give it to you. But ehhhh, no can do. It's the thought that counts right? Keep those reviews coming!**

**I have some upcoming scenes of the story kind of mapped out, but am not really certain how to get to them in the right way, if you know what I mean. Because of that, if in the future if you think the story is jumping around to much, or is not flowing naturally, please tell me :D**

**Secondly...I don't own Naruto. The Great Masashi Kishimoto (spelt right?) does. Plus, I owe yazhe-chan for giving me a great idea that I used in this chapter. Thank you!**

**Enough of my blabbing already! On to this great work of fiction :P**

* * *

It was almost six o'clock in the evening on Valentines Day. But to me it was just another weekday. Despite Ino's numerous tries to set me up on some blind date, I was sitting in the cramped living room working on some graphs for a class I had. I could hear Sakura and Ino chatting to each other in the bathroom as they perfected their hair.

I had never really been big on Valentines Day. If you're lucky, you get a heart-shaped box of chocolates and a mass-produced card that said 'Be Mine' or some lame shit like that. Big whoop, huh? Yeah...not really. I guess the reason that Valentines didn't excite me was because I was never lucky and never got anything...besides from my Dad and sister, but that totally doesn't count. Although, I didn't like Valentines, I wasn't going to go around protesting it. Singles Awareness Day? S.A.D. Give me a break. I liked to see the happy couples walking along...maybe someday I'd be one of them.

The doorbell rang, interrupting my lonely, single thoughts.

"Could you get that, Hinata?" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah sure." I rolled off the sofa and marched to the front door. "Hyuuga, at your service," I said in a regal tone as I swung open the door. Coal-black eyes met mine.

"Sakura, daaaahling." I slunk way from the door. "You're Prince Charming has arrived."

Sasuke followed me into the apartment and I waved my hand over my head, saying "Make yourself at home," in my normal voice. I let out a sigh of relief when he didn't follow me into the living room, but instead went into the kitchen. Cause, you know, if I'm avoiding Naruto then I also gotta avoid his best friend ,which would be Sasuke. It's tricky when _your_ best friend is the _girlfriend_ of the best friend of the guy you're trying to avoid. I certainly doesn't help me at all.

"I'll be ready in, like, five minutes, Sasuke."

"Okay." I heard Sasuke mumble from the kitchen where he was rummaging around in our cabinets, looking for snacks. I hope he reimbursed us for any of our food he ate.

The doorbell rang again, just as I sat back down.

"Oh my _God." _I hit myself in the face with my notebook.

"Hinata, can you get that?" Ino pleaded.

"Already halfway to the door!" To myself I said, "Grand Central station! How may I help you?" I swung open the door with a little more force than called for and tried not to give whoever was interrupting me a dirty glare. It appeared that a bunch of flowers had interrupted me.

I leaned back on my heels and was about to shout, "Ino! More flowers from another one of your suitors!" when the delivery guy said something that stopped me short.

"Delivery for Hinata Hyuuga?" The man's green eyes held an expression that said 'Take the goddamn flowers so I can leave.'

"Thats...me?" I looked around warily. Was this some candid camera prank? The red haired delivery guy handed me the bouquet of roses.

"Happy Valentines Day." And he stalked off down the stairs of the apartment building.

I stared at the flowers. It was a small bouquet of red and yellow roses. A few were even the yellow type that had red tips on the petals. They were so beautiful; I had trouble believing that they were actually for me. Who would send these to me? Maybe they were actually sent to me by a terrorist and were laced with anthrax. Or the flowers were actually time bombs that were set to go off any minute and would blow the whole apartment complex to smithereens. I seriously hoped not as I walked into the kitchen to get a vase.

"Got an admirer?"

I jumped and clutched my heart. Sasuke was leaning against the counter with a jar of peanut butter in one hand and a spoon in the other. I forgot he was in here.

"Uh," I said as a began looking for a vase.

"Who's it from?"

"Uh..."

Sasuke, clearly fed up with me, set his peanut butter down and reached for the bouquet. He easily found a little tag and looked at it. He scoffed and went back to his peanut butter.

"What? Who's it from?" I picked up the tag and read it. And reread it. Then I read it aloud, "'To Hinata. Have a great day.' Seriously?"

"That sounds about right," Sasuke said as he nodded his head.

"What do you mean? You know who this is from?" Sasuke only raised his eyebrows and put away the peanut jar. "Oh, c'mon. I can tell you know! Who?"

"I should think that it's obvious."

Just then Sakura walked into the kitchen. She crooked her finger at Sasuke and beckoned him towards her. "Hey there, pretty boy."

"Hn. You ready to go?" Sasuke had on one of his rare smiles as he looked at Sakura, who gave him a kiss on the lips. God. Sasuke and Sakura are adorable. I wonder if they knew that they were torturing me with this cuteness and lovey-dovey crap.

"Man," Sakura pulled back. "You taste like peanut butter." She turned to me. "See you later, Hinata!" Sasuke started to follow Sakura out of the kitchen but then stopped and pivoted around to face me.

"Oh, by the way, stop avoiding Naruto. You're killin' him." With those wonderful words of wisdom, Sasuke followed Sakura out the front door. A few minutes later Ino left to meet her date for Valentines and I was left by myself in the quite apartment.

I'm 'killin' him'?

So...the flowers were for me. Sasuke knows who sent them to me, and '_by the way_' I'm killing Naruto by avoiding him...

The flowers are from Naruto?

I finally found a mason jar to put the roses in and slowly begin to fill it with water. Red and yellow flowers together mean jovial feelings...but the yellow ones with red tips mean friendship...or falling in love. The reason I know all these random botany facts is because I had spent numerous afternoons with Sakura and Ino helping in the Yamanaka's flower shop. I placed the roses in the jar and set them in the window sill over the sink. So...I made Naruto happy and he was falling in love with me?

Maybe I'm over thinking things.

One thing _was _for certain: Naruto_ had_ sent the flowers. I mean who else would send flowers with 'Have a good day' as the note on Valentines Day. Plus Sasuke was hinting pretty hard. Okay. I'm sure Naruto knows nothing about the meaning of rose colors. He probably just chose some nice ones. Or maybe even had the florist chose for him.

Hmm. I gotta talk to this boy.

* * *

**Can you guys guess who the flower delivery guy was? Thanks for reading :)**

**-Harri The Celery**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHOA! I haven't updated in a while, but I am here now!**

**And to...aah I forget your name, I'm so sorry. But YES! The flower delivery dude was Gaara :) cause, who ****_doesn't_**** love Gaara? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, yo!**

* * *

I stood in the flickering lights of a gas station by the pay phones. A cold breeze made my eyes water slightly and I pulled my scarf up so it covered half of my face. Now what, you may be thinking, am I doing standing by myself in some deserted gas station parking lot at 10:37 PM on February 14th, huh? Seems pretty sketch, but I do have a reason...

So, the flowers, right? I needed to talk to Naruto, so I decided to call him. But then I got nervous and decided not to call him from my cell because he knows that number (He'd know it was me anyway if I was talking to him, but I had over thought this to the point of it not making sense anymore). But, just sitting around in the empty apartment, waiting for Sakura and Ino to get back was driving me up the wall. That's why I decided to walk down to the gas station and call him from a pay phone.

I reached for the receiver. It was kinda grimy. Gross...

Wait a second. What if he actually picked up? What the hell was I to say then? Huh? "Hey man, what's the deal with the flowers?" No. i couldn't be that blunt...Oh what the hell!

I quickly punched in Naruto's number before I could chicken out again.

It rang. Once. Twice. Four times.

"Hey," a deep, happy voice said, "This is Naruto! Leave a message and I'll get back to you."

_Beep._

Crap! It's recording! I slammed down the receiver and sighed. That hadn't gone exactly as I had hoped, I thought to myself as I walked dejectedly back to the apartment. I looked up at the dark starry sky and wondered what Naruto was doing at the moment. Well...it _was_ Valentines Day for heaven's sake. He was probably with some girl...I'll bet he didn't even send the flowers. Probably for Dad. Of course if they were for Dad it would've said so. He's formal in that way...

A chilly breeze broke me out of my reverie, and I quickened my pace to the apartment. I always over think.

Maybe it was time to stop worrying and let things work themselves out. I won't avoid Naruto, but I won't chase after him either. If he doesn't like me...too bad, life goes on. If he does like me, he'll eventually do something about it. In the mean time...well, I'm still head over heels for him–what a pain in the ass–but I'll wait.

* * *

When I got back, both Ino and Sakura had returned.

"Hinata!" Sakura tackled me as I entered the kitchen. "There you are! Look at this necklace Sasuke got me!" She lifted up a light blue, almost clear pendant.

"Oh, that's gorgeous." I watched as it caught the kitchen light and glimmered.

"It's my birthstone–aquamarine. Sasuke is just soooo sweet. I mean looking at him you wouldn't think so, but–"

"Sakura," Ino said.

"–he's actually just a big softie, and–"

"Sakura, shut up," said Ino as she took a sip from her mug of tea.

"Oh, boo, Ino. Boo hoo hoo," Sakura rolled her eyes sarcastically, but gave Ino a friendly shove as she explained to me. "Ino is just grumpy because her date didn't work out."

"The guy was a creep."

"That's what you get for going on dates with random dudes..."

"What happened," I asked curiously as I poured myself some hot water and put a tea bag in it.

"Well," said Ino, clearly happy to have someone to tell her story to, "he took me out to dinner. that was okay...if you like listening to some guy talk about all his so called gigs and his dumb screamo band. He wasn't even talking to me! He was seriously staring at my boobs the whole time. Then when we got to his car he tried to...eugh. Excuse me if I don't want to get it on in some guys car after the first date! I may go out with a lot of guys but I am _not _that easy!" Ino tossed her hair over her shoulder. "So I told him he could forget about it, and that was that."

"Good for you, Ino!" I chuckled.

"By the way, Hinata, Naruto told me to tell you he says hi," said Sakura.

"Naruto? Where was he?"

"Oh, he was waiting tables at the restaurant that Sasuke and I went to. you know how Naruto is...never takes a day off."

Oh...so that was why he didn't pick up his phone when I called. Because he was working.

"Naruto..." Ino rolled her eyes. "What a character. didn't he go to high school with you two?"

"Yep." Sakura nodded her head. "In the tenth grade he was voted most likely to end up in jail...but Sasuke's know him since kindergarten..."

"Didn't you have something for him in high school?" Ino asked.

"Well...yeah." I blushed.

"Still does," sang Sakura.

"Sakura!"

"You do?!" Ino wiggled her eyebrows at me.

See, Sakura and I had met Ino at the start of our freshman year in college. Sakura and Ino instantly bonded, and I became good friends with Ino as well, just not quite as close as Sakura. Being the incredibly quite person I am, I don't tell my secrets to just anyone. Until now, I think Sakura was the only person who I had told that I liked Naruto.

"She does, but you can't go blabbing it around with your big mouth, pig!" Sakura said in mock anger.

"Well I–" I tried to interject.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word! Cross my heart...but do you want me to set you up on a date?" asked Ino who had gone into matchmaker mode.

"Uh–"

"Actually, Hinata is avoiding him."

"Not really–"

"Avoiding him?! Why would you avoid your one true love? Hinata! Why would–"

"Oh my God! I'm trying to explain! Just let me talk!" I glared at my two friends. "I am _not _avoiding him anymore."

"You're not?" Sakura stared at me.

"No. I had this epiphany as I was waling home. Maybe not an epiphany...realization? Uhh, what's the right word?"

"We don't care. Get on with it."

"Okay so, I've been obsessing over Naruto for who knows how long. Since eighth grade! Since I was thirteen I've basically been stalking him. Seven years!"

"Hahaha! Yeah remember that time in ninth grade when we followed Sasuke and Naruto all the way to the Uchiha's house. Good Lord! I forgot about that!" Sakura snorted with laughter.

"You guys followed them home? That's so creepy." Ino said.

"I know! And we did it multiple times." I laughed. "Shit. Last year I even requested a dorm that was on the other side of the campus because it closer to Naruto's apartment. I mean, it kept me slim cause I had to hoof it across the whole campus every day for my classes but that's beside the point! What I'm trying to say is, I'm done with worrying. I'm not going to avoid him. I'm not going to stalk him. If he doesn't like me...so be it. I'm not going to force him to..."

"Hmm, I'm not certain how doing nothing is going to make him magically see the light and say 'I love Hinata' but your life girl. Do what you want." Ino shrugged her shoulders.

"Ugh! Ino, thanks a lot! I thought I was being all climactic and deep." I sighed.

"Aw sorry, Hinata. By the way whose flowers are those?" asked Ino, pointing to my jar of roses.

"Oh, I thought they were yours, Ino." said Sakura.

"...they're mine." I said quietly.

"HINATA! OH EM GEE! WHO GOT YOU FLOWERS?" Ino yelled.

"So is this the reason you're finally over Naruto? Some other guy got you flowers? Let me guess...SHINO! That nice guy who is always inviting you to study parties?"

"WHO WHO?"

I waved my hands in front of me. "First of all, stop yelling like a man, Ino!"

"Sorry."

"Secondly, I never said I was 'over' Naruto. Merely done obsessing. A watched pot never boils you know."

"A watched pot never boils?" Ino pooched out her lips. "Hinata...boys aren't pots; you really shouldn't use your grandma's metaphors on them."

"_Thirdly_...Shino? No. Just no. I'm pretty certain all he does is play Dungeons and Dragons. Aaaaand IthinktheflowersarefromNarutomaybepossibly."

Sakura gasped. "Awww. Naruto got you flowers? He would! He may be jail-bound and weird and annoying but he's so cute!"

Why are my friends so annoying?

"I said I _think_ they're from Naruto. Sasuke just hinted that they may be."

"Oh, well if Sasuke hinted then it totally was Naruto. Sasuke doesn't waste his words. You know that." Sakura said.

"Well. That's a lot of excitement for today," Ino said as she finished her tea. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

**Um. Dumb way to end the chapter much? Anyhoo, I love the reviews, you all rock. So review and keep rockin!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola fellow fanfictioners. **

**I don't own Naruto or anything else I may have randomly mentioned!**

* * *

It was the end of February when I saw Naruto again. I had just finished my afternoon shift at Starbucks and I was fumbling with my jacket, trying to get it on without dropping my messenger bag.

"See You later Tenten." I waved to the girl I work with as I pushed open the front door with my shoulder. As I stepped out onto the brick sidewalk, I glanced down at my phone–and ran into a wall.

"Whoa." Strong hands reached out to steady me. "Hey, Hinata. I was actually just about to go in and say hello to you."

I looked up. The wall had actually been Naruto. Wow. So if his chest is as hard as a cement block just think about what that means about his abs and stuff. And his lips, curved into that cheshire-like smile. So kissable so...Stop! Hinata, you must take a deep, calm breath and stop thinking those thoughts! Deep breath. Deeeeeeep–

"Are you okay? You're breathing kind of heavily." Naruto steered me towards a bench. "Maybe you should sit down."

I shook my head. "No! I'm fine. It's just that you smell _really _good!" What the _hell _did I just say? "Uh. I m-mean the _air _smells good. Very fresh." Crap. I'm a retard. But Naruto just smiled, like he didn't care if I was mildly retarded and had verbal diarrhea.

"So I guess you just finished your shift."

"Yep." I didn't say more incase I blurted out something weird again.

"Well...I would ask if you wanted to get a coffee with me or something. But I'm on my way to work. And plus, I mean hell! You've just been working at a coffee shop so why would you want to get a coffee? That was dumb of me..."

"What? No, it's not."

"...Man, I feel like all I've been doing lately is work and studying. Lot's of tests before spring break, you know?"

I nodded in agreement and felt Naruto's gaze on me, but I didn't dare return it, for fear that I'd have some spaz attack if I looked him in the eye. So instead I just fiddled with the leather strap of my bag. After a moment of silence, Naruto spoke.

"Jeez," he said thoughtfully,"I feel like I haven't seen you in _forever_. Oh hey! I know it was a couple weeks ago, but did you get those flowers I sent you?"

I glanced over at Naruto. He had his hands in his pockets and a slight dusting of pink across his nose. From the cold I guess...after all it wasn't quite spring yet.

"The yellow and red roses? Yeah. I got them! Thank you Naruto they were gorgeous." I wondered if I was going to get some sort of explanation for them.

"I'm glad you liked them. Well..." We had stopped in front of the restaurant that Naruto worked at. Naruto turned to me. "I guess I'll see you a week from Sunday for spring break. I'm pretty excited about that! The beach is gonna feel great, huh?"

"Uh...yeah." Was he implying that I'm going to the beach? I clearly hadn't gotten the memo about something.

"Okay, later Hinata!" With that Naruto gave me a casual wave and one of his drop-dead gorgeous smiles and he went inside the restaurant.

* * *

"YOU ALREADY RENTED THE HOUSE? _Sakura!_ Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"I thought you'd be excited!" Sakura flopped onto the worn sofa as I paced around the coffee table.

"What made you think I could go? Huh? I already told my dad that I was going home for a week to–"

"To what? Help him sort through boring files? Tag along with him to some musty old courtroom while he gets into a yelling match with another lawyer?"

"Well...I...He'd miss me if I didn't!"

"Give yourself a break, Hinata," Sakura said a little bit more gently. "The past two years for spring break _and _most of summer break you've spent it _working._ Your dad survives perfectly fine the rest of the year doing his lawyerish stuff without you. Just come with us to the beach."

"But sometimes dad forgets to take his blood pressure pills. I have to remind him."

"Hanabi can do that. _Please_ come with us! I already told everyone else that you're coming."

"And that's another thing! You cant just go around telling people that I can do stuff without asking me! _And_ you invited Naruto! Oh my God!"

"Well, I couldn't very well invite Sasuke and not invite Naruto. Besides, I thought you liked Naruto."

"I do! That's exactly the problem!"

"Jesus, you are so weird Hinata."

"Ugh. And what are you going to be doing with Sasuke at the beach? Oh wait–don't answer that! I know _exactly _what your little ulterior motives are. It's to have sex with Sasuke, isn't it? I can't believe you that you expect me to share your little love-nest with you. Ew!"

"Well he is my boyfriend. But that is _not _why we're doing this. We're all going down to the beach because we want to have fun. Just chill by the ocean. You, me, Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto. Just us friends. Have you ever even taken a whole week to just relax? This is a serious question! Do you even _know _how to relax?"

"...Once Hanabi and I tagged along with my dad on his business trip to Suna. That was fun. We saw an amusement park," I said, trying to back up my claim.

"Uh-huh. You _saw_ an amusement park. Let me guess, you saw the top of a rollercoaster in the distance as you drove past on the highway."

Shit. How the heck could Sakura see straight through me?

"Stop coming up with lame excuses and come with us!" Sakura yelled as she stomped off to her room.

I stopped pacing about and stared at the indent in the sofa where Sakura had been sitting.

* * *

The next day I didn't feel like dealing with Sakura giving me he cold shoulder and Ino babbling on about bikini shopping, so I went to the university's dining hall for breakfast.

I sat by myself in the noisy cafeteria, and picked at my fruit bowl.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I didn't even have a valid reason for not going to the beach. A week at the beach with my friends was starting to sound quite appealing. Anyway, it would go with my whole "go with the flow" agenda...and Naruto would be there.

I rummaged around in my purse and pulled out my cell phone. After dialing a number I held the phone to my ear.

"Hiashi Hyuuga speaking."

"Dad, how's it going?"

"Ah, Hinata. You'll be happy to hear that I'm eating some of that low-fat yogurt that the doctor recommended. I have fully sworn off egg McMuffins." Somehow my dad always sounded incredibly professional, even if he was talking about his eating habits.

"I'm glad Dad! You know that diet that Doctor Shizune put you on is really good for you."

"I don't see how putting me on starvation rations is going to make me healthier. I feel like some P.O.W. And that Lean Cuisine stuff tastes like crap. When you get home for spring break we are going to have ourselves a nice big dinner with steaks, and rice, and gravy–lots of gravy."

I could tell that my Dad was about to go on one of his "I am Hiashi Hyuuga and no one can tell me what to do" rants so I interjected before he could start.

"Actually, I was calling you for a reason."

"What? Hinata, did you flunk out? Damn it, Hinata, I am not paying this tuition for you to be goofing off and not paying attention in class."

"Dad! Don't worry! I'm working as hard as I can, and I'm getting straight A's. I'm calling because I wanted to tell you that I'm going to the beach for spring break."

"The beach?" My Dad said in a scornful voice. "What did I just tell you about goofing off?"

"Please, Dad. I need a break. It's just a week and...I... I want to see the ocean."

"You've seen the ocean before. We flew over it last year on our way to that horseback riding event that Hanabi competed in."

"I _saw it. _From, like, twenty-three thousand feet in the air. I want to feel the sand and swim in the ocean!"

"Hinata, did you know that sharks attack in three feet of water? You don't want to swim in the ocean, trust me."

"But, I do!" Dad audibly sighed. I could picture him wadding paper into little balls and tossing them across the room into a stainless steel wastebasket or clicking a pen continuously as he sat in his leather chair behind his big mahogany desk in his office.

"I just want to have some fun," I pleaded.

"Alright Hinata...Alright. But promise me you won't do anything stupid. Don't do drugs! Don't get drunk! Don't get pregnant! Don't die! Okay?"

"Don't worry Dad! I'm more competent than you think." I laughed.

"Okay." I heard him take another deep breath. "Be safe and–oh, I've got another call coming in, probably form one of my idiotic clients. Have fun Hinata."

"Bye Dad! Tell Hanabi I said hello! And don't forget to take your medication!"

I hung up my cell and popped a piece of pineapple into my mouth. Hey, maybe I _should _go bikini shopping with Ino.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I'm absolutely loving all the reviews, favorites, and follows! It makes writing this story really fun! **

**I had an idea that I thought would be fun. Leave a comment with a question (it can be as random as you want!) and I'll answer it. _Example Question_: What's your favorite pair of shoes? _Answer_: My favorite pair of shoes are my ratty, old, green chucks! **

**And my question for _you_ is (drum roll please) what's your favorite food? **

**If you think the question thing is lame and stupid then tell me (it won't offend me!) **

**Until next chapter do we meet!**

**-Harri the Celery**

**P.S. I hope there are no grammatical errors. If there are message me and I'll fix them :****)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola sexy friends!**

**I'm sooo happy over here because this story has 40 wonderful reviews, 44 favorites!, 50 follows (I LOVE YOU GUYS!), and 1 community thing (idk what that is but it's cool!). Thanks everyone!**

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, the characters would be eating poptarts and it'd be all smiles and crap like that. The song that is in this chapter is "Keep It Comin' Love" by KC and The Sunshine Band.**

* * *

The days of the week leading up to our departure dragged by painfully slow. It was like every hour took two hours and every minute stuck doing exams before spring break was excruciatingly long and drawn out.

But finally–_finally–_ Saturday night arrived and I was able to pack. For some reason, even though the past week had been so slow and boring, I hadn't found time to pack for the beach.

"Damn! I'm so excited that you're coming!" Sakura yelled as she ran past my room for about the third time in the past half hour. I folded a t-shirt and jammed it into my bag just as Ino popped her head into my room.

"How many suitcases are you taking?"

"Just this duffel bag," I said, lifting up the gray duffel I was filling.

"Holy _shit_, Hinata. Are you serious? You must be pulling my leg. You're serious? I can't seem to get it down to three suitcases," Ino grumbled. And I'm pretty sure Ino's suitcases were those big-ass things with wheels on them.

"We're leaving Sunday–tomorrow–and coming home Friday. You only have to pack for five days," I said.

Ino slumped off, whining about how nobody understood her need for multiple outfits for every day and saying, "Who knows what the weather will be like? I gotta be ready." I crammed a bottle of sunscreen in next to my shorts and squeezed in my pair of light blue flip-flops. I pulled the silver zipper across the opening of my duffel bag and let out a triumphant whoop.

"Done!"

In reply I heard a chorus of swear words and sighs from Sakura and Ino's room.

"I'm no where _near _done packing," Ino sniveled.

"Hinata," Sakura said. "How is it that you _never_ go on trips, yet you're some sort of conservative packing genius?"

"I'm just naturally good at everything, Sakky." I sniggered as I walked into their room and saw the mess they had made. "I gotta say Ino, that is a sad attempt at packing. Are you really going to need...one, two, three, four..._eleven_ shirts for five days at the beach?"

"Shut up."

* * *

I rolled out of bed at 6:15 the next morning and got dressed in jeans, my white University of Konoha t-shirt and my trusty high-top converse.

"God, Hinata, you look like Baba Yaga," Ino said as I walked into the kitchen. "Let me put a little makeup on you!"

Ino was studying cosmetology here at Konoha, and she had come to believe that unless you were wearing makeup you looked like a dead potato. I tried to stay away from her when she was practicing new makeup or hair techniques. Sakura usually became the guinea pig.

"Erm. I'm fine."

"You're fine looking like an old hag? Just a little bit of makeup will make those gorgeous eyes _pop _and those cheekbones–you have superb cheekbones, by the way, but I can make them stand out! And those lips! They're all chapped and foul at the moment but give me a second and I'll have boys lining up for miles wanting to kiss 'em."

"I seriously don't want my eyes popping out or boys molesting me."

But Ino would not be dissuaded. Seriously. The girls a menace once she gets on the topic of makeup. I was able to con her into putting what she thought was a minimal amount of makeup on me. By the time she finished I felt like I had a foot of goop shellacked onto my face and lips and my eyelashes felt like they might get glued shut if I so much a blinked.

"That 'Passionate Sunset' lipstick looks _so _good on you!" Ino called after me as I scrambled to get away. It was already 7 o'clock. Dammit, Ino.

I went to help Sakura carry our luggage outside to the parking lot where Naruto would be picking us up in his truck. When we were done carrying every last piece of crap that we were bringing outside I sat down on the edge of the sidewalk next to Sakura.

"Whoa. Hinata. You look like a prostitute."

"Craaap." I took the cuff of my jacket and tried to wipe of some of the bright lipstick.

Most people had already left for spring break on Friday, so the grounds of the University were pretty quite. Just as Ino joined us on the sidewalk, we heard the heavy rumble of Naruto's truck driving down the street.

"Here comes Naruto!" I said as I stood up.

"It sound like he's driving a dump truck..." said Ino.

A moment later a big, white Ford truck pulled up and Naruto jumped out of the drivers side as Sasuke stepped out the passenger door.

"Okay, are we ready to blow this taco stand?" Naruto said as he walked around to greet us.

Most people look like crap in the morning. You know: sleepy eyes, frowny because you don't want to get up, bed head, and if you have really bad luck, those little lines on your face where the pillow was. But not Naruto. Naruto's eyes were shining bright and blue and he had a grin etched across his face. Okay, so yes, he _did_ have a bad case of bead head; his blonde hair was sticking up like he'd just been electrocuted. But, hey, I don't care.

Soon we had the truck loaded and ready to go.

"Oh, Hinata," Ino said. "You know that box of granola bars we were going to bring for snacks? I accidentally left it on the kitchen counter. Could you get it?"

"Sure," I said.

"Don't forget to lock the door behind you!" Sakura called. I waved my hand at them and raced up the stairs of the apartment. The granola bars were sitting right where Ino had said they would be. I picked them up and raced back to the truck, locking the door on my way.

Naruto's truck could seat six. There was a bench seat in the front and the back. I had been planning on sitting in the back with Sakura and Ino, but it seemed that the plan had changed a bit when I got back.

Ino cranked down the window–Naruto's truck was one of those older versions that didn't have automatic windows– and said, "There's not enough room back here because we have a bunch of luggage in the middle."

I stood awkwardly on the side walk, clutching the stupid box of granola bars. So where was I going to sit? Naruto opened his door and motioned me around.

"You can sit up front in between Sasuke and me."

Did Ino just give Sakura a thumbs up? I should've seen this coming from miles away. Ino had that evil matchmaker gleam in her eyes and was waving me over to where Naruto was standing holding open the drivers door for me.

"Thanks," I said to Naruto as I climbed in the truck and moved to the middle of the gray leather bench seat. Naruto climbed in next to me and put the truck in gear.

I twisted around in my seat and looked back at Sakura and Ino. Luggage taking up too much room my ass! We had put all our things in the bed of the truck. Ino and Sakura had delicately placed their purses in the middle of the bench seat.

"Here're your granola bars, Ino." I tossed the box at her and turned back around in my seat so that I faced the road. To my right, Sasuke was sitting with his coffee in one hand, his iPhone in the other, and his aviator sunglasses sitting perfectly on his model-like face. To my left was Naruto. He had on a pair of black Ray-Bans on so that the early morning sun wouldn't blind him. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the hand had reached across me and was surfing channels on the radio. He was only half watching the highway. It was a little scary.

"Naruto, do you want me to find something to listent to...so you can focus on the road."

"Ah, sure! Have at it."

I scanned the radio channels, trying to find something worthwhile.

" It's all morning talk shows and–"

"Go back! That was a good song," Naruto said.

"This?"

"Yeah!" Naruto started bopping his head about and drumming his hands on the steering wheel. He looked at me. "Recognize it?"

"...no," I replied timidly.

"Seriously? It's a classic!" He turned up the volume and started singing along. "Don't give me noooo reasons whyyy. Don't stop it now!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Naruto singing out of tune and dancing in his seat was totally comical.

"I know this song!" Ino had leaned forward and draped her arms across the back of my seat. "My mom used to play it on repeat. It's, like, one of her old seventies disco songs."

"Just turn it down," Sasuke grumbled as he leaned his forehead against his propped up hand. Sakura laughed at Sasuke's slumped form and reached forward to massage his shoulders.

We weren't going to turn it down.

Soon we were all singing like nitwits. Except for Sasuke of course; he was popping aspirins and groaning about an oncoming migraine in total Sasuke fashion. Ino had her arm hanging out the window and her feet pushed up against the back of Naruto's chair. She was singing at the top of her lungs. It was funny. When there weren't any guys around that she was trying to impress, she acted like a little kid. Next to me Naruto was nodding his head along with the music.

I don't think I had felt this laid back (besides that time a couple months ago when I was plastered, but I'd rather not recall that...) or had this much fun in a long time.

I sang along with the radio. Naruto snuck a sidelong glance at me and-omgholycrapimgoingtodieofhappiness-he _winked _one of those gorgeous eyes at me. He bumped his shoulder against mine and sang with me.

Only half an hour into spring break and I had already laughed more than I had in the past year.

* * *

**And today, my dears, I reply to your most lovely comments :)**

**odraudekire: hahah, yes. That warning was very late! **

**Qchessy: I love chicken and fish. **

**Guest: Yeaaaah, that was a bit rude of Hinata not to thank Naruto for the flowers sooner. It's probably because she's socially inept. **

**mtrb171819: I'm really glad that I made you laugh!**

**Muhammad Usman: What made me write this NaruHina fic? Well for one, I luuurve Naruto and Hinata. This was originally a oneshot that I came up with and wrote one Saturday, but people said I should continue it, and I kept on coming up with random ideas so here it is! I have nooo idea how I'm going to end this story though... **

**As for your last question about animes and stories. I ****_don't_**** watch anime but I read Naruto and I used to read Bleach and One Piece. Oh wait, I actually started watching Blue Exorcist. That was pretty good, but I never finished it. And as for stories, do you mean Fanfic stories or actual books? If it's fanfiction stories, check out the ones that I have favorited! If it's books you mean, then I just finished reading Life Of Pi. That was a great book! Other books I liked: True Grit, pretty much any book by Ally Carter, Murder On The Orient Express (by Agatha Christie), It's Kind Of A Funny Story (I forget who writes that too). If you want to know more books I like PM me and I can send you a whole huge list, cause honestly I can't remember many books at the moment.**

**^sorry that was a huuuuge reply...**

**Hinatawolf: You aren't an idiot! Nevaaaaa! You were merely mistaken and tried to warn me, lol.**

**narutofreak23: My favorite kind of music? Oooh. I'm a music junkie; I love ALL sorts of music. Some of my favorite bands and singers are: The Rolling Stones (even though they are a bunch of old fogies now they still rock!), Sara Bareilles, Amy Winehouse, B.o.B, Florence + The Machine, Louis Armstrong, The Mighty Mighty Bosstones, Coldplay, and Don Omar (idk, what he says in his music but I like it and I'm attempting to learn Spanish!). But that's just a few of my favorite bands and stuff. Some random songs I really like are Paper Planes (by M.I.A.), L-O-V-E (By Nat King Cole), Young Folks (by Peter Bjorn and John), On Top Of The World (by Imagine Dragons. I'm sooo addicted to this song, I luuurve it!), Suddenly I See (by KT Tunstall), and Back On The Chain Gang (by the Pretenders). Yeahhh, I'm also always forcing my music on my friends. It's really sad though, cause my iPod is full so it's like "omg! I can't fit any new music on, but I listen to all the crap that's on here so I can't delete anything! Dammit!" :( ah, first world problems. **

**^That was also very long and drawn out. I'm sorry, it seems I can't shut my trap even if I'm writing, hahahahahaha!**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Keep reviewing because I love reading them! Have a great day. (Why do people say "day" and not days? Why not wish people numerous great days?) I'll set a trend...Have a ton of really fabulous DAYSSSS!**

**-Harri The Celery **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, hello, hello! I appologize for NOT UPDATING! The simple truth is, is that I've been enjoying my summer and haven't felt like writing anything. But then I felt kinda bad so here's this. it's short but...yeah.**

**I don't own Naruto, as I have said before.**

**-Harri The Celery**

**P.S. I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS! They make me so happy :)**

* * *

"My ass feels like a ton of bricks."

"That's pleasant, Ino," Sakura snapped.

"We've been sitting in this uncomfortable heap of scrap metal for _five_ hours," Ino said.

"And twenty-three minutes. Five hours and twenty-three minute," Sasuke said as he folded up the map he was scrutinizing and jammed it into the glove compartment.

"It's not a heap of scrap metal..." Naruto narrowed his eyes at Ino in the rear view mirror.

Sadly, the jovial mood that had accompanied us at the beginning of our trip had evaporated as soon as people started getting hungry and bored. That was three and a half hours ago.

"I need food. I cannot _believe _that you missed the exit, Naruto," Sakura said.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto apologized for about the tenth time. Ever the optimistic one, Naruto added, "There's another exit in a few miles and where I think there'll be a convenience store or something, and we can get something to eat there."

We drove along for a few more minutes as we listened to Ino complain about how her stomach felt like an empty cave.

"Ah, Naruto there's a McDonald's!" I pointed to our approaching salvation. I too was hungry and tired of sitting in the truck, but I had managed not to take my frustrations out on anybody. Well...actually, I have to take that back. I had a mini melt down about two hours ago when I figured out that Ino and Sakura had already eaten all six of the granola bars...

_"What? You ate them? ALREADY? Oh my God!" I was twisted around in my seat and glaring in disbelief at Ino and Sakura. "You pigs! That is so selfish! ALL SIX?" I picked up the empty box and tossed it at my cowering friends. _

_Even Sasuke had been a bit peeved about the granola bar fiasco. "Damn, woman, how many granola bars can you eat?" He had said to Sakura. _

_"We were on autopilot! The box was right there! We didn't realize what we were doing!" Sakura and Ino tried to prove that they were just victims of circumstance and not really evil doers. _

_"Hey, hey. Sit down." Naruto had taken one hand off of the steering wheel and gently pulled on the back of my t-shirt to keep me from strangling both of the granola bar offenders. _

Hey, doesn't everybody get a little grumpy when hungry?

* * *

To be quite honest with you, I didn't think we'd make it this far...alive. But after almost eight long hours of being cooped up in Naruto's truck, we pulled into Sandy Dunes Rentals, where we pick up the key to our beach house. Technically, it only took one person to pick up a rental house key, but we were all dying to stretch our legs and breathe in the fresh ocean air. The more the merrier, right? So we all tramped into Sandy Dunes Rentals to hassle whoever was manning the front desk, together.

I wasn't really paying attention as Sakura signed in at the desk to collect our house keys. Instead I browsed the pictures hanging on the walls, of totally posed, overly happy families on the beach.

"Excuse me?" The change in Sakura's tone of voice made me tune into the conversation. I ambled over to where everyone else was standing around the front desk.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. The house that you rented was apparently unsound after the storm last week and it just collapsed this morning."

"Just collapsed?" Sasuke said incredulously.

"But, please, don't worry! You're going to be _fully_ refunded, and we have another house that you can stay in! _For free! _And it's even right across the street from beach access!"

A couple of minutes later we got back into the truck with the keys to our new house.

"Omigod, can you believe we almost stayed in a house that just kinda collapsed?" Ino said.

"Yeah, I'm shitting bricks," Sakura muttered.

"...Makes you wonder about the other beach houses..." Naruto mused. We all were silent for the next ten minutes as we drove along, contemplating the fact that we could very well be smooshed by an unsound, collapsing, beach house.

* * *

As we drove along, the more ritzy beach houses turned into smaller beach houses...and eventually we were just driving past desolate sandy dunes. I was starting to question Naruto's ability to understand driving directions when we pulled up to 884 Oceanfront Drive. Naruto killed the engine and we stared at our newly appointed beach house for a moment.

Somebody said, "Oh damn."

The beach was only one floor, but it was raised off the ground. The steps leading up to the front porch were weathered and grey. The cheery yellow paint on the house looked like it was due for a new paint job. A particularly mean-looking seagull landed on the roof and upset a shingle, making it fall to the ground.

"Well, I'm sure it looks much better from the inside," Sakura opened up her door and a rush of warm, salty, ocean air came rushing into the truck.

Ah, we had made it to the beach.


End file.
